


纸飞机

by CAOKU



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAOKU/pseuds/CAOKU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU，脑洞来自《贫民窟的百万富翁》。 克里斯和卡卡是圣保罗贫民窟两个无父无母的流浪儿，从小相依为命，混着混着长到了十五六岁，卡卡在快餐厅打工，克里斯加入了黑帮，杀人越货无所不为，卡卡经常劝他不要作恶，他说我不要一辈子在贫民窟捡垃圾，我要有很多很多的钱。卡卡16岁的时候捡到了12岁的内马尔，也是孤儿，卡卡可怜他，就收留了他。内马尔和卡卡很亲近，克里斯一直在心里暗暗不爽。然后某一天，克里斯喝高了回家一时冲动强X了卡卡……有强制OX情节。文章暂时没有连贯起来，每章都是片段。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1  
半夜两点，克里斯蒂亚诺才走出夜店。  
今天他大赚了一票，和塞尔吉奥、佩佩、马塞洛一起去喝了顿酒。马塞洛叫了几个漂亮的姑娘来陪他们。玩了一会儿后，佩佩和马塞洛都各自搂着一个走了。克里斯看了看另外两个姑娘，都不能引起他的兴致来，就问塞尔吉奥有没有兴趣。  
塞尔吉奥终于从烤肉里抬起头，嘴里塞得太满没法说话，就摇了摇头。  
克里斯笑骂了一句：“你个基佬。”  
塞尔吉奥冲他比了比中指。  
克里斯掏钱打发了那两个姑娘，搭塞尔吉奥的车回了家。  
家是很简陋的，破旧筒子楼里的一间房子，除了一张床一张桌子什么也没有。  
克里斯进门就看见卡卡和内马尔同睡在床上。他并没有开灯，但窗外路灯的光足以让他看清楚，内马尔把腿搭在卡卡腰上。  
克里斯毫不犹豫地拍醒了内马尔：“滚下去。”他扔了一床毯子在地上，把内马尔拖下了床。  
内马尔摔在地上呻吟了一声，卡卡也醒过来。  
“克里斯？”卡卡闻到他身上的酒气，“你喝醉了。”  
“睡觉。”克里斯不由分说地搂着卡卡一起躺下。  
卡卡挣脱他的手臂，“你喝醉了，我不和你一起睡。”  
卡卡下了床，铺开毯子，对内马尔说：“睡吧。”  
克里斯猛地坐起来：“卡卡你他妈给我上床。”  
卡卡没理他，和内马尔并肩躺下了。  
克里斯一把抓住了卡卡的胳膊，要把他往床上拉。  
“你发什么疯！”卡卡被他捏得很疼，“放开我！”  
内马尔早就清醒了，他当然帮着卡卡，掰开了克里斯的手指。  
克里斯反手给了内马尔一耳光，“你滚开！”  
内马尔被打得摔倒在地。“你弄疼他了！”他的嗓音还很稚嫩，却毫不示弱地和克里斯叫板。  
卡卡想过去看看内马尔有没有受伤，却被克里斯拽住扔在床上。  
他还没来得及叫出声，克里斯就已经压上来，吻住了他的嘴唇。  
卡卡猛然一惊，用力推开克里斯，“克里斯你喝醉了！”  
“别废话，我要操你。”  
“克里斯！”卡卡感觉到克里斯的坚挺的男性器官顶在他小腹上。他的声音有点颤抖：“你疯了，放开我……”  
“我是疯了，你这么漂亮，我是疯了才不碰你，让那个野小子天天抱着你睡觉！”  
“克里斯！”内马尔嘶吼着扑上去，“你放开他！”  
克里斯甩开内马尔。  
趁着他分神，卡卡一拳头砸在克里斯脸上，把他掀翻在地。  
“跑！内马尔！跑！”卡卡跳下床，什么也顾不上，拉着内马尔要向门外跑。  
“砰”的一声，子弹擦着内马尔衣服飞过，在木门上留下一个弹孔。  
“卡卡，你敢走出去，他就死定了。”克里斯举着枪瞄准了内马尔。  
卡卡跨出一步挡在内马尔身前：“你不会开枪的。”  
“我会的。”克里斯笑起来，“我又不是第一次。你想试试吗？我可以打断你的腿，再杀了他。”  
“你这个混蛋！”内马尔愤怒里喊叫着，想冲出去和克里斯拼命。  
卡卡努力把他堵在自己身后，看向克里斯：“你想怎么样？”  
“让他滚出去！我要操你。”  
“我要杀了你！”内马尔挣扎着想要扑过去，可是卡卡转身打开门，把他推了出去。  
“卡卡！”内马尔用力拉住他，“你快跑啊！”  
克里斯已经走过来，一把将卡卡推回屋里，枪口抵上了内马尔的眉心。  
“克里斯！”卡卡摔在地上还没来及爬起来，“放他走，我听你的。”  
“卡卡！”内马尔瞪着克里斯，“你杀了我啊！除非我死了，我是不会让你伤害卡卡的！”  
克里斯扣在扳机上的手指微微用力。  
“不要！克里斯！”卡卡发出几乎变音的惊叫。“跑啊，内马尔，快跑啊！别管我，求你了，你走啊！”  
克里斯仍旧举着枪。他似乎失去了耐心，抬脚把内马尔踹飞出去，然后关上了门。  
“混蛋！”内马尔爬起来，冲过去捶门，“卡卡！卡卡！卡卡！”  
沉重的撞击声和卡卡的哭声从门缝里传出来。内马尔疯了一样敲打着门板，“我要杀了你克里斯我要杀了你！”  
左邻右舍都早已经被吵醒，楼上的邻居探下头来吼：“大半夜的吵什么！”  
内马尔还趴在门上继续砸：“卡卡！卡卡……”  
“砰！”又是一声枪响，一个弹孔出现在离内马尔的脸不到十厘米的地方。  
“滚！”克里斯的吼声。  
这下周围都安静了。没人想惹祸上身。  
楼梯道里又暗下来了。内马尔靠在门边坐了下来。  
“不，克里斯，求你……”卡卡哀求的声音里，夹杂着痛苦的呻吟。  
内马尔捂住耳朵，把头埋在膝盖上，哭了起来。  
门里，克里斯已经扒光了卡卡的衣服。  
方才卡卡反抗得很厉害，他打了他，现在卡卡不敢再挣扎，只是哭着求他。  
克里斯胡乱地在他的脖子和胸口上亲吻啃咬，急不可耐地分开卡卡的双腿，把手指捅进了他身下的入口，用力撑开。  
卡卡的身体猛然绷紧，紧接着他发出了惨叫——克里斯就这么进入了他，他疼得发了疯。  
卡卡颤抖着，猛烈地倒抽着气。克里斯退出去一些，他又惨叫。  
“克里斯……停下……克里斯……”卡卡已经无法连贯地说出完整的字句，“求你……求求你……”  
然而克里斯已经无法停下了。只是刚刚进入，卡卡带给他的快感，就已经让他欲罢不能。他比他之前干过的任何女人都要更紧更炽热，更重要的是——这是他的卡卡，只是想到这一点，克里斯就觉得下身更硬了。  
他猛地又一挺身，卡卡的眼泪簌簌落下，连那睫毛都在颤抖。克里斯忍不住去亲吻卡卡的眼睛。  
卡卡的手抓在床单上指节发白，在克里斯下一次抽动时，他的手掐上了克里斯的胳膊。  
“放过我……求你了……”卡卡呻吟着求饶，“我疼……求你停下……”  
克里斯不想再听他喊疼。他捂住了卡卡的嘴，然后重重地撞进他的身体。  
卡卡瞪大的眼睛里满是泪水，惨叫被堵在嘴里变成呜咽。  
随着克里斯的动作，有鲜血从结合处流出来，在卡卡白皙的大腿内侧留下触目的红。克里斯每一次进出，少年单薄的身体都会剧烈颤抖，而且因为疼痛而愈加紧张，那个甬道也会愈加收缩。克里斯能够真切地感受到身下人的一点点细微动作。这让他沉溺其中，忍不住更加用力地进入到更深处。  
卡卡的呻吟声也渐渐弱下去。这太疼了。克里斯也许获得了满足，但对于他，只是单纯的在受折磨而已。  
当克里斯终于退出他的身体，他觉得自己好像死过了一回。下身就像是被刀子割开了一样，他不知道那伤口到底有多深。  
他盯着克里斯，看着他站起来擦干净下身，把衣服都穿了回去，然后打开了灯。卡卡被突然而至的明亮刺得一时间睁不开眼睛。  
克里斯瞄了一眼门缝，“他还在门外。”  
克里斯拿了湿毛巾来，想要替卡卡擦拭下身，卡卡却让他滚开。  
“难道你要这个样子被内马尔看到？”克里斯拍了一下卡卡的屁股，“要让他看你被我干得合不拢腿，小洞里还流着我精液的样子？”  
卡卡强撑着坐起来，从克里斯手里夺过了毛巾，有些粗暴地自己擦了两下，立刻疼得蜷起身体，靠在墙上发抖。  
克里斯凑过去把他圈进自己的双臂之中。  
“好啦，是我的错。”克里斯亲亲他的脸颊，“我喝醉了，弄疼你了，对不起。”  
卡卡看向他：“克里斯，我不是女孩。”  
“我知道啊，我还没有醉到分不清男女。”  
“为什么要这样对我？”  
“我喜欢你。”  
“我不是女孩！”  
“我知道。”  
卡卡别过了脸不再看他。“让开。”  
克里斯撇撇嘴。他拉起毯子把卡卡全身都盖住，然后开门走了出去。  
内马尔迅速跳起来，一把推开克里斯冲了进去。  
“卡卡……”内马尔跪在床上，抱住了卡卡。  
克里斯回头看了一眼，很有冲动去把那小子拎起来从窗户扔出去，但想想还是算了。他摔上门走了。  
内马尔捧着卡卡的脸，看到他乌青的颧骨和红肿的嘴角，狠狠地用拳头砸在床上：“他怎么能这样！他怎么能这样！”  
内马尔抓起了桌子上的水果刀，“我要去杀了他！”  
“内马尔！”卡卡拽住了他的衣袖，“你打不过他。”  
“我不管！我要去杀了他！”  
“他有枪，他会杀了你的，别乱来！”卡卡用尽力气拉住内马尔，“比起杀了他，抓紧时间离开更重要。”  
“离开？”内马尔愣了愣。  
“趁他不在，我们离开圣保罗。”卡卡说。


	2. 片段2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【片段2】分别五年之后内马尔再次见到了你卡。

【五年后】  
内马尔万万没想到他会在这里看到卡卡。  
虽然眼前的男人高大挺拔，已经不是他记忆中单薄少年的模样，还戴着墨镜遮住了半张脸，但内马尔还是确信无疑，这就是卡卡。  
卡卡在和蓬蓬说话，并没有看向内马尔的方向。内马尔情不自禁地走上前去，轻轻地喊了一声：“卡卡。”  
卡卡扭头看过来。  
真的是他！内马尔再也无法抑制情绪，“卡卡！”他扑过去，紧紧抱住了卡卡。  
卡卡却迟疑着不敢确认：“你是……内……内马尔？”  
“是我！是我啊卡卡！”内马尔几乎要喜极而泣，忍不住抬手捧住卡卡的脸。  
卡卡却躲避着向后退。“不，不，你怎么会在这里……你快走，克里斯会发现你的！”  
“克里斯？你还和他在一起？”内马尔一脸惊愕。  
“我……别问了，总之你快走，他会杀了你的！”卡卡急着要把内马尔往外推。  
蓬蓬一脸茫然，“先生，您这是……”  
“我不走！你为什么不走？你为什么还和他在一起？”内马尔情急之下，用力甩开卡卡的手，结果撞掉了卡卡的墨镜。  
卡卡的眼睛露出来，右眼眶有明显的乌青。他反应很快地别过脸，试图掩饰自己的伤。  
“卡卡……”内马尔愣了。他拉住卡卡，仔细看着那伤痕。“是他吗？是他打了你吗？”  
“不，不是，你别管了……”卡卡拼命摇头，“你快走！我求你了！”  
“先生……”不明所以的蓬蓬还试图阻止。  
卡卡把他俩都往外推，“都走！你们俩都走！不许再出现在这里！”  
正在这时，门外响起脚步声。  
卡卡陡然变了脸色：“克里斯回来了！你快藏起来！”  
这里并没有能让他藏身的地方。内马尔拿出工作时的口罩和帽子戴上了，整张脸只露出眼睛。  
卡卡还是不放心，把他推进厨房：“别出来！”  
这时候克里斯已经推门进来了。跟着他的还有塞尔吉奥。  
“卡卡！”克里斯一进门就高喊他的名字，“出来卡卡！”  
卡卡赶紧走到客厅里去。  
克里斯只是看他一眼，确定他人还在这里，就不再理会了，和塞尔吉奥有说有笑地坐在沙发上。  
卡卡去给他俩倒了茶水，刚准备走开，被克里斯拉了一把。他没站稳，坐在了克里斯腿上。  
他想站起来，克里斯却死死摁着他的肩膀，又顺手在他大腿内侧拧了一把。  
卡卡低头盯着地板，刻意让自己的脑袋放空麻木，不去理会克里斯暧昧而轻佻的动作。  
“卡卡，”塞尔吉奥突然开口，“我想要加点糖，你能去拿给我吗？”  
卡卡立刻趁机站起来，脱离了克里斯的禁锢。  
卡卡走向厨房，克里斯瞪了塞尔吉奥一眼：“你干什么？！”  
塞尔吉奥夸张地抬手一捂眼：“没眼看了。”  
卡卡刚进厨房，内马尔立刻拉住他：“怎么样？”  
“没事。”卡卡的口气很坚决：“等他出去，你们就赶紧走。你就当今天没有见过我，再也不要来找我！”  
“为什么？”内马尔不肯放手，“你这么怕他，是不是他对你不好？你为什么还要留在这里？为什么不跟我走？”  
“不，这你管不着，他……我愿意和他在一起，我现在过得很好，你不要管我！”卡卡语速飞快，试图掩饰自己正在撒谎。  
“那你为什么会受伤？”  
“我自己摔的！”卡卡甩开内马尔的手，匆匆忙忙抓起糖罐，回到了客厅。  
他把糖罐递给塞尔吉奥，塞尔吉奥笑着对他说了谢谢，卡卡也点点头勉强微笑了一下。  
克里斯看着怎么都觉得有点刺眼，又无法说出口，便问卡卡：“让你找钟点工来打扫，你找了吗？”  
卡卡迟疑了一下，“他们来了，不过有点笨手笨脚的，我想打发他们走了，明天重新找人。”  
克里斯挥挥手：“那就让他们快滚。”  
卡卡便回到厨房，掏出一叠纸币塞给他俩作为工钱：“快走吧。”  
内马尔还想说什么，被卡卡推了出去。  
“不要摘口罩，就这么走出去。”卡卡说，“走了就别再回来。忘了我。”  
“跟我走吧！”内马尔又一次拉住他，小声说。  
卡卡摇头，“我走不了。”他没有再多说，决绝地走了。  
内马尔还愣着，蓬蓬推他：“还杵着干嘛？人家都让咱们走了。”  
内马尔没有办法，跟着蓬蓬走出去。  
从客厅路过的时候，内马尔忍不住扭头看了一眼，卡卡坐在沙发上，克里斯紧挨着他，搂着他的腰。克里斯眉飞色舞地和塞尔吉奥说着话，卡卡面无表情。  
有一瞬间内马尔想冲过去，打倒克里斯，拉起卡卡的手离开。蓬蓬拽了他一下，把他拉出了门。站在阳光下，内马尔清醒了一些。  
“你和他认识？”走出这栋豪宅，蓬蓬才问内马尔，“你认识里卡多？”  
“我们……我们以前是朋友。”  
蓬蓬惊讶地瞪大眼睛：“那你也认识罗纳尔多咯？听起来你和他似乎有什么过节呢……”  
“克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多？”内马尔点点头，“认识。他确实不喜欢我。”  
“哦……”蓬蓬一脸同情，“那你可要小心了。可能你刚回圣保罗不清楚情况，罗纳尔多可是不能得罪的人呢。里卡多把你赶出来是对的，被罗纳尔多看到，他真的会当场打死你的。”  
“卡卡——我指里卡多，”内马尔问，“里卡多和罗纳尔多，他们俩怎么回事？为什么里卡多不肯离开？”  
“这不是很明显吗？里卡多是他的情人啊。罗纳尔多的性取向不太正常，半个圣保罗都知道……”  
“可是卡卡明明不喜欢他！他对卡卡那么坏！”内马尔忍不住大声叫道。  
“这不好说啊，反正罗纳尔多这么有钱，他要是看上我，我也愿意嫁给他呢。”蓬蓬开玩笑道。  
“卡卡才不是因为钱……”内马尔咬了咬牙，没有再说下去。他又怎么知道呢？也许卡卡说的是真的，也许他现在真的过得很好，不愿意离开克里斯。说到底，内马尔他自己仍旧一无所有，还是个打零工、住贫民窟的穷小子，而克里斯已经有钱有势。  
内马尔这样想着，努力想要忘记卡卡脸上的瘀伤。否则，他明知卡卡过得不好，却还没有办法救他，他会发疯的。

看到内马尔离开，卡卡脑内绷紧的弦终于稍稍放松。  
他为克里斯和塞尔吉奥做了晚餐。克里斯习以为常，塞尔吉奥却很是惊奇，大大地称赞了一番卡卡的手艺，并对卡卡周到的招待表示了感谢。  
卡卡有些受宠若惊，局促地笑了笑说谢谢，就马上去瞥克里斯。  
克里斯并没说什么，但是卡卡看他的表情就明白，自己不应该再和塞尔吉奥多说一句话了。  
他受过太多次“教训”，总还是能“长点记性”的。  
果然，塞尔吉奥走了之后，回到卧室的克里斯脸色不善。  
卡卡躲着他，故意磨磨蹭蹭地收拾着桌子上的杂物。  
克里斯却已经走到了他身后，环住了他的腰。  
“和你说过多少次，”克里斯在他耳边低声威胁着，“别和塞尔吉奥眉来眼去的。”  
“我没有，那只是礼貌……”卡卡急着反驳。克里斯却充耳不闻。  
“塞尔吉奥对谁都是那个样子，热情得好像随时可以亲上去似的，你可不要会错了意，动什么不该有的念头……”说话间克里斯已经解开了卡卡的腰带，把手探了进去，揉捏着卡卡丰润的臀部。“可别逼着我再把你锁在床上……”  
卡卡强忍着战栗，深吸一口气，“不会的。”  
接下来他就被克里斯摁在桌子上，扯下了裤子。  
克里斯和他做爱更像是动物交媾，时常伴随着暴力，卡卡却也早已经习惯。他又一次毫无前戏地进入他。疼，但咬咬牙也是可以忍耐的。  
他不出声，克里斯也一言不发，只是一下比一下更用力地贯穿他。他的身体被拖离桌子，然后又重重地撞回去，疼痛让卡卡以为他的胯骨要被撞碎了。他不得不紧紧扣住桌子前缘，试图减小这撞击的幅度。  
身体里的那个硬物好像永远不会停下似的。卡卡无法估计到底是过了十分钟还是二十分钟，他开始感觉到眩晕。他的胃一阵阵地痉挛翻涌，他觉得自己快吐了。  
好在克里斯终于射了出来。精液灌满了他的甬道，在克里斯退出去之后，不受控制地沿着他的大腿向下流。  
直起腰后，卡卡才感觉到自己双腿都在发抖，他一只手扶着桌子才能支撑身体的重量。  
克里斯已经去浴室清洗了。卡卡漠然地把衣服都穿回原位，然后跪在地上用几不可闻的声音开始祷告，祈求上帝保佑内马尔平安，也祈求主原谅他和克里斯的罪过。他不知道为什么要为克里斯祈祷。他没有想过这个问题，只是自然而然，他还是会说出克里斯的名字。  
地上铺了厚实的地毯，里卡多跪在上面却觉得侵骨的寒冷，比小时候在雨夜露宿街头还要冷。  
那时候他和克里斯躲在别人家屋檐下，拥抱着用体温温暖对方。  
“将来我们也会有房子的吧？要很大的房子，有一张很大的床，我们两个人睡上去也不会挤。”卡卡说着。  
“会的，”身边的小男孩十分肯定地回答他，“我会为你挣到一切。”  
现实之中，衣服脱到只剩内裤的克里斯又从浴室走了出来。看到他靠近，卡卡条件反射地向后躲闪，克里斯却只是弯下腰把他打横抱了起来。  
“傻卡卡……”克里斯的声音很轻，似乎带着一点笑意，“洗澡去啊。”  
卡卡扭过头，闭着眼睛把脸紧紧埋在克里斯胸口上。  
克里斯感觉到自己心口处有温热的水渍。  
他低头轻吻了一下卡卡的耳朵。  
“傻卡卡。”


End file.
